Better Dig Two
by LiLCountry24
Summary: A new songfic that has been stuck in my head and i wanted to put it to story. Love this song and i hope you all enjoy the story. btw i dont own anything


**Better Dig Two Song Fic**

**I don't own anything the characters are property of Vince McMahon and the WWE and the Song is property of The Band Perry. This is my first Song Fic so please be nice and review.**

Stephanie had a very busy morning and it wasn't even 8 am yet. She woke at 5:30, showered, got dressed for work, made her daughters lunch's as well as hers and Paul's, she got all three girls up and ready for their day, took aurora and murphy to school and left Vaughn with the nanny. Now she was back at the house to pick up Paul since he was late waking up this morning. He was always had to wake up even more so now days with the extra things her father had added to his plate. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice that Paul was walking up behind her.

Wrapping his arms around his wife, he took notice that her thoughts were elsewhere.

"Penny for your thoughts" Paul said beginning to leave kisses down her neck. "We're going to be late again Paul and you know how my father feels about this" Stephanie said trying to get out of his grip. "I could be quick you know" Paul replied pulling steph back to him. Laughing Stephanie shook her head. "Hunny there will be plenty of time tonight, I promise, we need to get going"

While driving to the office a song came on the radio that they didn't really pay that much attention to. The only that that Stephanie picked up on was the course. It was catchy and became stuck in her head quickly. As she sang along.

"**Put me in the ground  
Put me six foot down  
And let the stone say:**

Here lies the girl whose only crutch  
Was loving one man just a little too much  
If you go before I do  
I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two

Paul couldn't help smile. His wife wasn't one to sing aloud let alone know that she already knew the words made him think a little more. (maybe I could get this for her she must really like the song if she's singing It). Once they arrived at the office Paul walked Stephanie to her office kissed her goodbye and told her to have a good day. "See you at lunch babe?" Stephanie asked as Paul was walking out the door. "Wouldn't be anywhere else".

Later that day Paul was standing outside his wife's door. When he again herd that song he thought was the same song playing in the car. And he thought that he herd Stephanie singing.

**I told you on the day we wed  
I was gonna love you 'til I's dead  
Made you wait 'til our wedding night  
That's the first and the last time I wear white**

So if the ties that bind ever do come loose  
Tie them in a knot like a hangman's noose  
Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell  
Before I'll see you with someone else

Put me in the ground  
Put me six foot down  
And let the stone say:

Here lies the girl whose only crutch  
Was loving one man just a little too much  
If you go before I do  
I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two

As she finished singing Paul walked threw her office door smiling. "Hey baby! What's with the smile?" Stephanie asked. "Nothing dear, so what have you been up too?" Paul didn't want to make her feel silly so he figured he would let her bring it up… "Just listening to this song, its been dead all day, it's such a great song you got to hear it, I can so relate to it, so you want to?" "Sure Steph, I would love to" As the song began to play Paul just sat and listened to the song that his wife has been listening to all day long.

**I told you on the day we wed  
I was gonna love you 'til I's dead  
Made you wait 'til our wedding night  
That's the first and the last time I wear white**

So if the ties that bind ever do come loose  
Tie them in a knot like a hangman's noose  
Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell  
Before I'll see you with someone else

Put me in the ground  
Put me six foot down  
And let the stone say:

Here lies the girl whose only crutch  
Was loving one man just a little too much  
If you go before I do  
I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two  
Well,  
It won't be whiskey, won't be meth  
It'll be your name on my last breath  
If divorce or death ever do us part  
The coroner will call it a broken heart

So put me in the ground  
Put me six foot down  
And let the stone say:

Here lies the girl whose only crutch  
Was loving one man just a little too much  
If you go before I do  
I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two

Dig two  
Ooh, ooh

I took your name when I took those vows  
I meant 'em back then and I mean 'em right now,  
Oh, right now

If the ties that bind ever do come loose  
If forever ever ends for you  
If that ring gets a little too tight  
You might as well read me my last rights

And let the stone say:

Here lies the girl whose only crutch  
Was loving one man just a little too much  
If you go before I do  
Gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig, uh!

Heavy stone right next to mine,  
We'll be together 'til the end of time  
Don't you go before I do,  
I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two

I told you on the day we wed  
I was gonna love you 'til I's dead

As the song came to an end Stephanie was eager to know what her husbands thought were to the song that she felt could explain how she felt and how deep their love was. Paul smiled knowing what Stephanie wanted. "Well dear I think it's a wonderful song, and im glad you love this song. Also Im glad that you found another song to show me how you feel" Stephanie was happy and glad that Paul knew what she ment when she asked him what he thought. "YOU know me oh so well baby and tonight you can show me how much you love me" winking at him he couldn't help but laugh and shake his head. "Your gonna be the death of me, but I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
